


Take on me

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Confessions, Feels, Love, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, as always, dunno how to tag, i guess ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Something impossible happened the other night and Iruka doesn't know how to deal with it.





	Take on me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paperwork Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528534) by [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi). 

> So, again, I come with an AU for an AU and this time, it is Twitchi's Tobiruka au ..  
This is supposed to happen after the second chapter of Paperwork skills, kind of. 
> 
> (Title's origin is pretty obvious but you all should listen to the acoustic version of the song because it is amazing.)

Sometimes, Iruka was proud of his life. He wasn't the greatest shinobi of his generation but he wasn't too bad either. Most people didn't come to him when they needed help but he was respected for his skills still. And the fact he had become a teacher in the Academy meant he wasn't too bad, didn't it ?  
  
But his life had changed a lot, lately. Not because of some problem, if anything, it was the opposite of a problem, really. Iruka couldn't think of any other time he was that busy before, and he loved being busy. It mostly came from all the time he spent searching the archives with. Well. The second Hokage. The second Hokage who should have been dead years ago but Naruto one day brought him back home, stating he found him in the woods near Konoha and thought he needed help.  
  
Iruka couldn't believe it, when he recognized the man, weakened from whatever had happened to him. It was impossible, it really was and he had no idea how it could have happened. It was a jutsu, that was obvious enough, only a jutsu could either bring someone back from the dead or teleport them through the ages. And he tried asking the man, he tried figuring out but all Tobirama demanded was to know if any of the people he knew were still alive, citing names belonging to History books one by one, even ones Iruka never heard before, until he spoke of the Third and Iruka took him right to the Hokage tower.  
  
To this day, Iruka still had no idea what the two men spoke about. They remained locked in the Hokage office for hours, seals being applied all around the place so no word of their conversation could ever be heard, Iruka felt the great amount of chakra being pushed into the seals. And he lingered around, curious, as one should be when a man like Tobirama Senju appeared apparently out of thin air where he really shouldn't be.  
  
Eventually, Tobirama exited the office with the Third and the Third ordered him to accompany the newcomer to one of the free houses barely finished being built in one of the new districts of Konoha to settle there. Ordering Iruka to make sure his stay would be comfortable and provide him with anything Tobirama might need. That it was one important mission.  
  
And Iruka did as he was told. It probably was the weirdest mission he ever received but it was a mission still and, he did his best to complete it. It was what he always did, after all.  
  
Tobirama, Iruka learned with how much time they ended spending together, was an amazing shinobi. He already had known he was a legend, he did read many books about Konoha's History in order to teach the kids at the Academy. The first two Hokages always were described as great men, as the greatest shinobis Konoha ever welcomed, its founders and the people who created basically everything in the village. The Hokage rank, the hospital, the mission ranking system. Tobirama himself created the Academy, even.  
  
And, for all this, Iruka always looked up to them, the same as many people did around him. But. He never imagined he'd ever have the chance to meet one of them. It had been impossible after all. And yet, here he was. Acquainted with the Second Hokage. Friends even. And a little more than that, considering what happened the other night as they, once again, spent another sleepless night in the archives.  
  
Merely thinking about it flustered him to no end and Iruka looked away. From nothing in particular, as he was lying in bed, waiting for his alarm to go off. He wasn't working today, it was his day off and he hadn't planned anything but clean his place and maybe train if someone was willing to.  
  
But. Still. Days later, he still had a hard time not feeling so.. completely embarrassed. And he found himself avoiding Tobirama. Not that Tobirama made a special effort in spending time with him either, Iruka was aware that the man could pinpoint anyone's position easily with his sensing technique but they didn't meet since that night and Iruka was comfortable enough with the idea for now.  
  
The day passed in a blur, like many others before. He ate, he trained, he ate again. It was rare he had a day as lazy as this one, really, between his responsibilities around the academy, the paperwork assigned to him at the Hokage tower and how much time he spent in the archives, trying to put some order into them. Which wasn't easy, considering how no one really cared for them before and he had years and years of reports and documents to sort. Even Naruto was nowhere to be seen all day, surely up to no good but he wasn't his charge today. Not when Naruto was supposed to be at the Academy and Iruka wasn't teaching.  
  
But, as soon as he was back home with nothing to do anymore, Iruka couldn't not think of it again. Of that night they spent together in the archive room, working on Tobirama's researches for hours, so long his eyes did burn a little and his body started to ache from the weird positions he liked to sit in. Tobirama had been so close, as he always was. It had been one strange thing to notice, at first, to see how .. familiar Tobirama could show himself to be. How comfortable to touch, even if just his shoulder to grab his attention, how he liked to walk close and remain by his side. Iruka quickly grew used to it, he quickly learned to accept the closeness and the casual contacts. To enjoy them, also.  
  
But. That night, it turned not so casual anymore. And it was his entire fault, as he misunderstood something Tobirama told him. And he kissed him. He kissed Tobirama ! And he couldn't believe he dared doing something so, so .. he didn't even have a word to describe it. Daring couldn't begin to be enough and ballsy was underestimating it.  
  
He had kissed the Second Hokage. The Legend, considered to be strong as the Gods himself in his time, one of the greatest shinobis of the era and far longer than that even. Little were the people even reaching his ankle, even the Third admitted being intimidated by Tobirama, back when he had been a child. That man had armies shudder in fear the moment he stepped on the battlefield, he had people flee from entire countries when they felt his strong, amazing chakra, he faced enemies so great and survived. And. Iruka had kissed him. He, the teacher, that one shinobi who had remained a chunin his whole life and never became a jonin. Hell, Kakashi became a jonin at age twelve. And he never reached this level.  
  
He kissed Tobirama and Tobirama had kissed back. He didn't make fun of him, he didn't look even the slightest disturbed or embarrassed. He kissed back and touched back, lifting the back of his shirt, aiming for some skin. Thinking about it again was making Iruka shiver so hard and he longed for more, for the intimacy of the moment, for the fondness in Tobirama's eyed but another part of him didn't think he exactly deserved it. Why would Tobirama attach himself to a man like him ? He was but .. a replaceable pawn in Konoha. He wasn't exactly talented, he didn't have a bloodline limit. And yet. Tobirama liked him, if the kiss was any hint of it.  
  
Iruka sighed, where he was sitting at the kitchen table. Rubbing his forehead, pushing locks away as his hair wasn't tied up after he had showered and he placed his head in his hand. He couldn't just sit there and brood, could he? It was stupid. He was stupid to overthink a simple kiss like that. Especially one that didn't have any meaning. A kiss was just a kiss. And Tobirama wasn't the first man he had kissed and he sure as hell wasn't the first Tobirama ever kiss either.  
  
He needed fresh air. It was all he could think about and Iruka eventually sighed again, he grabbed his flak jacket and exited his place, with no destination in mind. Maybe he could go and see if Kakashi was up to something ? Have a drink with him, just hang out ? It was something they did, even if very casually. Kakashi was often busy after all, and he spent a lot of time with Gai.  
  
Iruka forgot about this idea soon enough, roaming the streets with no goal instead, his hands in his pockets and his head low. Lost in thoughts, asking himself a dozen of questions and a million more, wondering what was even happening. He usually wasn't the kind of person to bother his head with doubts or discomforts. He was a teacher after all, he was to be practical and concise, for the kids to understand what he was trying to teach them. And he was a good teacher. He hoped to be one anyways. It wasn't always easy.  
  
And so he walked, following streets he knew by heart unconsciously, shifting when someone was on his path and merely glancing up when he had to. Leaving it to his legs to carry him around and maybe he would grow tired enough to eventually go home and sleep and forget about it again, even if for the night. It had been plaguing his mind ever since it happened after all and his body was always so quick to remind him how good it felt, to be touched, to be kissed and to see a man like Tobirama smile. Gods, that smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen before. Almost foreign, almost impossible but it happened, he knew it did. And he was never going to forget it.  
  
It was only when he bumped into someone that Iruka snapped out of his thoughts. Mortified it even happened, he didn't even feel the person before it happened, almost as if they appeared in front of him out of thin air and Iruka was quick to apologize. Then he looked up.  
  
Tobirama's shape under the moonlight was easily discernible. Even when he was wearing civilian clothes, even when he was looking so casual and Iruka couldn't help stammering on his words a little, looking probably so ridiculous at the moment. Tobirama, though, wasn't showing any discomfort. Merely watching him, not saying a word, his beautiful eyes showing fondness again and he waited, until Iruka fell into silence again, to grab his elbow and pull him close for a short kiss.  
  
"I apologize we couldn't meet earlier," Tobirama whispered on his lips when they pulled back, one hand slithering along his waist and settling at the small of his back. "I had to leave for an important matter and couldn't tell you beforehand."  
  
Iruka blinked, confused. He hadn't known Tobirama had left Konoha. Which probably explained how he had been able to avoid him too. But. No one whispered about Tobirama leaving the village either, while this kind of rumors usually were quite quick to reach his ears. One wouldn't think how noisy a bunch of shinobi could be. But. He heard nothing about it. None at all. And they had just kissed again.  
  
"You look pale. Are you fine ?"  
  
Iruka started to stammer again, looking away and trying to step back. Tobirama had come to him and had kissed him. And it couldn't be right. And still, Tobirama let go of him the moment Iruka stepped back, the moment he felt pressure against his hand. He could have forced him to remain close, he had the strength but he didn't and Iruka couldn't help feeling thankful for it.  
  
"What .. is this ?"  
  
Tobirama tilted his head to the side, frowning.  
  
"What do you mean ?"  
  
Iruka sighed, rubbing his forehead. He had dreaded this conversation, even if unconsciously. Dreaded to talk about this, especially with Tobirama. He didn't want to, it felt too heavy a subject, too complicated despite how easy kissing had been. He'd rather be kissing again, if he were to choose. And not talk but he had talked and now Tobirama had asked a question and how rude would it be, not to answer.  
  
"This," Iruka emphasized, waving a hand around and Tobirama looked confused now. "You and me. Kissing."  
  
"Oh," Tobirama breathed out. Then he smirked and this, was the death of Iruka. For it was attractive on him. Oh so attractive and he wanted to kiss these perfect lips again and the smirk off his face. "I know many things have changed but I didn't think this kind of things had evolved that much, if it's so confusing to you."  
  
"What, no, I am not confused," Iruka threw his hand around again because it helped him express himself. "I know what kissing means, I am not an idiot. But. Why are we kissing ?"  
  
"Because it is enjoyable."  
  
Iruka almost facepalmed at that. Who would have known that the famous, legendary Second Hokage also was the sassiest man he'd ever met.  
  
Was he even real?  
  
"But why," Iruka asked again, shaking his head and sighing. "It makes no sense," he then mumbled. And it didn't. Why would they kiss ? Kissing meant interest, attraction. Feelings. The kind of which Tobirama shouldn't have for him.  
  
"Doesn't it ?" Tobirama whispered, shifting close again and the tip of his fingers reaching for his waist. Not touching, hovering just over his clothes, a silent way to ask for permission. Iruka didn't give it yet. "I like you. Thus I kiss you. And I will again, if you allow it. And if you like me back."  
  
Iruka looked up. His throat tight, his heart beating so hard it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. And Tobirama had this look in the eyes again. The softness. The fondness and it was overwhelming, almost too much to handle. His words couldn't even compare with the way he was looking it him, even words telling him that he liked him.  
  
"Let's .. go somewhere private," Tobirama eventually offered, nodding his head to one direction. "Then we can discuss it."  
  
Iruka agreed, and Tobirama led the way along the streets, in silence. The two of them walking side by side as equals, even if Iruka couldn't help feeling so small, insignificant beside Tobirama's whole presence. He already felt this way before, while hanging out with Kakashi or Gai. But with Tobirama ? He was but oh so tiny by his side.  
  
Tobirama's place was .. simple. Not sparse like his, but. Practical and yet comfortable, seeing the modern couch Tobirama had invested in, and Iruka settled by the other's side in silence, wondering where this would take him. Where it would take them.  
  
He didn't know what to say, though. Now he was there, sitting and glancing at Tobirama from times to times. Oh, he had many questions, many things on the chest but Tobirama suddenly was looking so .. turned off. As if remembered some difficult subjects. As if something was bothering him deeply and Iruka couldn't help reaching out. For he was embarrassed and confused and all these things but he remained the man he was anyways. Empathetic and caring and he was hating seeing Tobirama like this. He was hating the rigidness of his stature, the way his fingers were clenched on his pants and the hunch of his back. Gods, it felt so wrong, coming from such a man.  
  
"I … probably should have asked beforehand," Tobirama started, and his tone was rough and his voice was too deep. It made Iruka feel terrible. "I might have been mistaking, but it seemed to me that your era was way more comfortable with this kind of relationships. I apologize if I caused you any trouble."  
  
Iruka blinked owlishly. Then he shook his head.  
  
"That's .. that's not …" he stammered, not knowing what he wanted to say to begin with. "This kind of relationships? You mean .."  
  
"Two men in a relationship," Tobirama spoke and he looked up. Iruka was taken aback with the guilt in his eyes. "In my time, it was highly .. looked down. I did see it happen openly around the village in the past weeks. I thought it had become .. tolerated."  
  
"It is .. I mean, some people will always be assholes but it's mostly accepted," Iruka shrugged.  
  
There was a silence, during which Tobirama kept looking at him in the eyes, as if trying to figure out if what he was saying was the truth. He wasn't believing him, not entirely it seemed but. He was trying to fight it still. Trying to fight the doubts and Iruka reached out. He grabbed his hand, squeezed it for comfort, wondering how he, out of anyone else, could comfort Tobirama Senju himself.  
  
Tobirama breathed out, looking suddenly exhausted. But his posture changed, from the rigidness, it went slacker, his back hunching, shifting against the couch's backrest and he used his free hand to rub his face.  
  
"I ..," Tobirama hesitated, he swallowed, looking away. "There was a person in my life. Before. A man. We .. we were together. Lived together. It wasn't easy at first, between us, for we came from rival clans but. It happened and it worked. I .. loved him. But both our clans gave us hell for being together."  
  
Tobirama took a pause and Iruka wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He hadn't imagined such a conversation would happen. Not tonight anyways.  
  
"He and I were high ranking shinobis and thus expected to marry and produce offsprings," Tobirama continued after a while. "Which never happened, obviously. We lived together until .. his death on the battlefield. He gave his life, protecting Konoha."  
  
"I … didn't know," Iruka whispered, rolling his eyes discreetly for saying something so useless. But it made Tobirama snort.  
  
"Of course you didn't," he eyed him and why was he looking amused now ? "I've read your History books and my relationship with him was never mentioned anywhere. Not even hinted."  
  
Iruka offered the other man what he hoped was a soft smile. Tobirama glanced at his lips then up again, squeezing his hand.  
  
"You say this is accepted now," he stated and he cleared his throat. "Then I don't understand what is the matter. Am I not of your taste ?"  
  
Iruka spluttered, quick to blush and shift away. How could Tobirama ask him something like that when he too was the most attractive man he ever met ?  
  
"Or is it simply not something that you want ? Something you are not comfortable with ? To be in relationship with another man ?"  
  
For an instant, Iruka thought that Tobirama was teasing him. Or joking. Was he really thinking it was so easy ? That he was simply not into men ? But then he took the time to think things through. To realize that Tobirama had been in a relationship with a man for what seemed to have been a long time and that they had been treated badly because of it. That his lover died on the battlefield. And here he was now, in an era almost too far from his, with little knowledge about these times, little knowledge about anything recent enough.  
  
It made him feel bad for him, even if for a short time. Iruka felt bad before and he realized it was useless, seeing how adaptative Tobirama was. But this was different. This was about intimacy, about feelings and all these things said useless, forbidden to shinobis, back then, or so these apparently inaccurate History books said.  
  
And so, Iruka sighed, relaxing, he shifted slightly closer for comfort, as it felt Tobirama might need it. And he opened his heart the same Tobirama just did.  
  
"I have been in several relationships with men," Iruka admitted, with a shrug, not daring to look up. Tobirama's eyes were too piercing sometimes and he wasn't courageous enough to face them at the moment. "If anything, I've only been in relationships with men. And I.. I am attracted to you."  
  
There was a pause and Iruka thought Tobirama would say something. But he didn't and it made him feel uncomfortable for a second.  
  
"What I don't understand is … why you would attach yourself to me," he whispered and his throat was tight now. Gods it was hard to say it out loud, it was too much and he didn't want to. But he had to. Tobirama deserved to know, didn't he ? "And you just said your .. lover ?" He tried and he merely glanced up for a second trying to figure out if the word fitted Tobirama's feelings. He received no hint of it though. "Was a high ranking shinobi. And .. I am a teacher. And a chunin that never was selected to become a jonin. So, I don't get it."  
  
Tobirama didn't say anything for a while. But when he talked again, his words cut deeper than any blade Iruka ever held in his life.  
  
"Do you think I had any care for his rank ?" He asked and Iruka winced. That tone .. these words. Tobirama was hurt. He truly was.  
  
"No," was his choked answer. He was suffocating, almost. It was a strange feeling.  
  
"Then why would I have any for yours ?"  
  
Iruka didn't have much time to answer. Well, he had a lot of time. Lots of it, as he looked up into Tobirama's eyes and noticed how closed he had shifted and how he now was looking at his lips, his half parted, the same they had been back in the archives when they first kissed. And it lasted, the seconds ticking away slowly, and Iruka did have all the time in the world to say something. But he didn't and Tobirama kissed him. Barely tilting his head, barely shifting as he was so close already.  
  
He kissed him and touched him, an arm around his waist to pull him close, the other hand running through his hair and Iruka felt … well. Lightheaded for a time. A very long time, his toes curling, his whole body warming up. For Tobirama kissed him in such a way he was feeling deeply loved and he wasn't sure he was ready for something so intense but who cared at the moment ? This, was all he wanted at the moment, this, was so perfect and Iruka pushed away the doubts, he pushed away everything that wasn't necessary at the moment.  
  
How he ended up straddling Tobirama's lap, Iruka wasn't sure. Nor for the hands under his jacket and shirt, nor for the closeness. But he was feeling good and he smiled, when Tobirama looked at him, he hummed, as he shifted, going for another kiss, fingers wrapped around Tobirama's hair, loving every second of it.  
  
And so, just like that, Iruka understood. He wasn't the greatest shinobi of his generation, he wasn't that strong, he didn't possess a bloodline limit, nor was he even a jonin. But, Tobirama liked him anyways. And he was happy, knowing so. For he liked him back. And even a little more than that.


End file.
